


The Sweetest Sin

by happyeverafter72



Series: Love as Religion [4]
Category: The Prodigal Daughter (1975)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: In which Michael makes a decision and it makes everyone happy.
Relationships: Michael Daley/Christine
Series: Love as Religion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	The Sweetest Sin

As time wore on, Michael found himself becoming increasingly comfortable with the intimacy he shared with Christine. They would cuddle on the sofa in the evenings. He loved kissing her. When they went to bed, they would hold each other and he often woke in the mornings to find that his hands were on her bare skin. 

He wanted to move forward with their relationship, but it still scared him. These feelings were still alien to him and part of his mind still screamed that it was sinful. A larger part of his mind told him that he was happy with Christine, happier than he had been in years, and that could not be wrong. He knew that there would not come a time when his fears went away unless he decided to overcome them. 

So, he made his decision. 

“Please don’t laugh if what I’m about say sounds really juvenile,” he said to Christine one night as they lay in bed. 

“I promise,” she replied. “Go ahead.” 

“I’ve been thinking and I, uhh...” His brain stalled and he tried again. “I want – I want to – to make love with you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

She kissed him softly. “You can stop any time you want to, okay?” 

He nodded, then moved to kiss her. They took their time in undressing each other, kissing and caressing. Then she lay back against the pillows and looked at him. 

“Are you sure?” she asked again. 

“Yes,” he replied. “Are you?” 

“Yes, my love.” 

Afterwards, they held each other, sharing gentle kisses as each recovered their breath. Then Christine laid her head on Michael’s chest, over his heart. 

“Do you see what I meant now?” she asked sleepily. 

“Yes, I do,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“I love you,” she murmured. 

“I love you too, darling.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

One wet Sunday morning, they woke rather late. Michael looked at the clock and chuckled to himself. 

Christine stirred. “What’s funny?” 

“I was just thinking,” he replied. “It’s 9 o’clock on a Sunday. Before, I’d have been running around preparing for Mass.” He smiled, letting his fingers skim along her spine. “Instead, I’m lying here in peace with you.” 

Grinning, she moved up to kiss him. “Might you be tempted to some more strenuous activity?” 

“Maybe. You’ll have to kiss me some more first.” 

Giggling, she obliged.


End file.
